


【莱花/ME】Stay with me（pwp一发完，强上，非常ditry）

by JosephineJing



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineJing/pseuds/JosephineJing
Summary: 花朵在纽约拉投资的时候遇到了Lex，一个给马总带了绿帽的修罗场故事。非常雷！Dirty！OOC！





	【莱花/ME】Stay with me（pwp一发完，强上，非常ditry）

直至走进办公室前，Eduardo还在紧张，这是他能拉到最有希望的投资，对方仅仅了解过一些基本资料便一口答应详谈，Eduardo想，这笔投资……或许可以……或许他可以拉到这笔投资，给远在加州的Mark一个惊喜。

“Lex？怎么是你……我是说…这家投资公司是你的？”

巴西青年的嗓音热情又温和，遇到Lex的喜悦马上冲散了他连着几天找投资的疲惫，“真没想到会在这里见到你。”他笑着摇摇头，马上又半是撒娇半是孩子气地冲Lex撅起了嘴。

“你好久没来哈佛看我了，Lex！”

巴西小鹿的抱怨听上去软绵绵的，甜腻腻的。“是你自己说想要独立成长的，Dudu，你看你现在都出来拉投资了。”

Lex想起手下给他的报告——他的Dudu一向优秀，完全不需他过多操心。Lex根本不在意Eduardo和同学创业来证明自己，他只是心疼他的宝贝儿为了Facebook在纽约搭十四个小时的地铁拉投资，他的Dudu应该开着法拉利在第五大道飙车，将罚单甩到条子的鼻子上，而不是为了一群远在加州的geek拼命拉投资！

作为一个合格的CEO和投资人，Lex自然不怀疑Mark Zuckberg和他的Facebook 的潜力，也许十年后Facebook能成长为一个傲视市场的庞然大物，但在LexCorp面前？Facebook不过是一根脆弱的苇草。

看着他从小养大的的Dudu为Facebook如此费心费力，Lex说不清自己是不是嫉妒，事实上他为自己此时此刻的好脾气万分惊奇——也许面对这头巴西小鹿他总是没办法去认真生气，他半是强迫半是诱哄地说着，“Dudu，你不是要给Facebook拉投资吗？”

“哈佛没有教给你和投资人上床来拉投资吗？”Lex接着说着，他当然知道Eduardo骨子里根本没有看上去那么纯良，他的Dudu是个天生的小荡妇，小骚鹿，哈佛没有教会他用身体去拉投资，Mark Zuckberg还没来得及发现他身体的美妙，那正好由他来上第一趟课了。

是时候来驯服这头南美小骚鹿了，他的Dudu还是个纯洁的处子，还远远不了解性爱的美妙，

他的Dudu一向聪明，怎么会学不来怎么在床上讨好男人呢。

“Dudu，你懂怎么去讨好投资人吗，来，把腿张开——”Eduardo现在看上去像是Lex专属的小婊子了，他昂贵的parda早就从身上扒了下来，露出两条白净的长腿，衬衣还半在身上挂着，胸前的乳头还是嫩红色的，小小的。他失了神，在Lex身下顺从地把双腿张开，露出他还是粉红色的穴口，那里像是一朵小肉花，还不断分泌出透明黏湿的液体，正勾引着Lex把他那根粗硬的大肉棒狠狠塞到里面。

Lex是富有耐心的，他懂得要先把这头小骚鹿玩软再狠狠操弄的道理。

“Dudu，你这里水太多了。”Lex的手指在Eduardo的肉穴里进出着，他颇有耐心地把Eduardo体内分泌出来的骚水擦到Eduardo身上。Eduardo小小的粉色乳头是被重点照顾的对象——Lex把淫水擦在他的胸脯上，细嫩的乳尖马上被他玩弄地挺立，肿起，Lex还想玩下去，最好玩到他的Dudu明天穿衬衫时都会感觉到乳头细细的刺痛。

小骚鹿的大腿根处湿哒哒地黏了一片，小洞里的淫水止不住地往下淌，他能感觉到Lex的手指在他的隐秘的穴口处轻压着，马上Lex就会用他的肉棒来代替他的手指，能让这只骚小鹿爽上天的大肉棒。

“Dudu，你下面这张小嘴可真热情，水多的都要溢出来了……你和Mark Zuckberg搞在一起的时候也是这样吗？你会随时随地撅着屁股就等着他插进你的小肉洞里吗？”  
强烈的背德感和隐秘感一下淹没了Eduardo，他甚至比之前叫的更欢更大声了——

“Lex……Lex！”

Lex这下操得更用力了，他的Dudu真是个什么都不懂的小婊子，根本不知道那些男人只要听了他的声音就想强奸他，射他一脸，那个Mark Zuckberg？得了吧，他才不行他没在暗地里意淫过Eduardo——

“你们在哈佛的时候是不是也这样搞？在柯克兰H33里等其他人都睡着后Mark会用肉棒堵住你的嘴吗？他会不会一边操你一边刺激得你叫出声？你敢吗Dudu，在朋友面前被操是不是很刺激，我们Dudu怎么会叫出声呢……Dudu可是最听话最出色的小婊子，只会哭着更用力地把肉棒吃进去……”

Eduardo被Lex的话刺激地失了神，泪水盛满了他小鹿斑比一样的眼睛，他第一次开始痛恨自己的泪腺为何如何发达，被人强奸还能爽到哭出来，根本无暇去想为什么Lex会如此清楚的知道Mark的存在。他的叫声又羞耻又欢愉，双腿大张，屁股红肿，眼泪还在不止地往下流，根本不知此时自己到底有多糜烂多迷人。

他的穴口红肿着，穴肉外翻，看起来完全是一副被Lex操熟操烂的样子，Eduardo的身体温顺地把肉棒绞紧，他的穴道是那么温热，那么柔软，Lex打赌没有任何一个男人会在上了Eduardo后还让这头小骚鹿溜走，更别说那个控制狂Mark Zuckberg。

而他会把他的Dudu从Mark Zuckberg那里抢回来。

Eduardo当然只能是属于他一个人的婊子。

Eduardo像是小斑比一样呜咽淫叫着，他食髓知味的小穴还在热情主动地服侍Lex的大肉棒，将巴西人的热情奔放体现地淋漓尽致。Eduardo哭着将奶头往Lex身边凑，年轻的小妓女尚未学着好好取悦自己，只好让年长的男人代劳了。

Lex一眼就看穿了这只小鹿是什么心思，他抓住Eduardo的手去玩弄胸脯，“Dudu是哈佛的高材生，难道连自己玩自己都学不会吗。”

小骚鹿迷迷糊糊地淫叫着，学习着怎么玩弄自己的乳房，细嫩的奶头哪里禁得起这样接二连三的刺激，Eduardo分不清到底是痛感还是快感，总之他把雪白的屁股摇得更欢了，噢，Lex想，他的小荡妇也无师自通的开始讨好男人了。

他怎么能忍，怎么能将这么好的小荡妇送给Mark Zuckberg。那个该死的geek就应该滚出Dudu的世界，一个人孤零零的在夜晚的卧室里自渎。

Eduardo就应该是他的——Lex带着这个念头狠狠地操弄着巴西小鹿，Eduardo柔软的腰肢在他身上摇摆着，扭动着，他肆无忌惮的叫着，完全不在乎外面可能会有人听到了，他现在是在享受这场性爱了，指不定还扭着腰把Lex的肉棒夹的更紧更欢了。

高潮来临的又迅速又美妙，Eduardo几乎是突然收拢了穴道，他能感到快感从尾椎骨处一路顺着脊梁攀升……他一下觉得他视野里的聚焦点模糊了……Lex浓稠的精液喷射到他体内，他整个人被激得潮吹了，白浆混着液体从他合不拢的穴口处缓缓流出，巴西小鹿感觉交合处一片泥泞，他昏着头，红着脸将自己埋入了Lex的肩窝。

Lex有一搭没一搭地轻轻拍着Eduardo的背，想是时候买个肛塞给小骚鹿用，应该买条鹿尾的，能把Eduardo打扮成货真价实的巴西小鹿。Eduardo整个人失了力似地被Lex拥在怀里，巴西青年更紧密地往Lex身上凑，在他怀里一蹭一蹭。

“Lex……”

“Dudu长大了。”男人声音低沉，像是子弹，是尖刀，是预示着战争结束的最后一枚炮火，

他死死拥住Eduardo，像是要把他融入骨髓，融入地狱。

Eduardo只应该待在纽约，和他一起，白日在华尔街做金融投资，夜里和他主动在床上翻滚。

如有任何可能，他都不会再放Eduardo去加州。

“Dudu。”他说。

“留下来，Stay with me。”


End file.
